


The Healing Process

by TricksterLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alastair, Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jo, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Gabriel, Barebacking, Beta Bobby, Beta Ellen, Bobby and Ellen are Sam's adoptive parents, Child Abuse, Dean has a eating disorder, Dean needs some love, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, FBI Agent Gabriel, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think I'm doing this tag thing right, John's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam, Mental Health problems, Miscarriage, Multi, Mute Dean Winchester, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean, Polyamory, Psychologist Castiel, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Superpowers, a/b/o dynmanics, bobby is awesome, but it gets better...eventually, doctor benny, good thing his alphas love him, like so much fucking angst, like very slow, oh well, split personality disorder, this fic is pretty dark, undercover assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterLove/pseuds/TricksterLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Gabriel, Castiel, Benny and Sam is good, a little hectic at times, but good. Somehow the four alphas have managed a routine with their busy schedules, a routine they've been doing for years. But all their routines get tossed right out the window when a bloodied and broken omega shows up on their doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Peoples!  
> Okay there's some info you need to know before diving into this fic.  
> First off, there is going to be some pretty heavy and mental triggering stuff in here, so read at your own risk (sorry honey buns) Now onto the story information.
> 
> In this world, the alpha, beta and omega dynamics are pretty much the same as the usual only, in this world certain omegas possess supernatural powers. Which makes them even more desirable. Betas can change their scent at will to alpha or omega whenever they feel like it (though their personality and gender stays the same) and can raise alpha children. In this fic, Dean is only older by two years instead of four, I did this for the purpose of the story.  
> I love (nice) comments and kudos, but mostly comments so feel free to ask questions and stuff <3

 

It was another long day at the office but after twelve hours, Sam was finally able to go home. 

Pulling up to the driveway, Sam parked the impala next to the other three vehicles parked there and got out. Stretching, the alpha then made his way up to the two story house that sat on the hill of their neighborhood. Just from standing at the door Sam could smell one of his mates from the inside and grinned not wasting another minute as he opened the door and walked inside. "Hey guys, I'm home." he called out, curious to see where his mate was. Kicking off his shoes, he hung his jacket up on the wall, turning to see Castiel leaning against the wall watching him with terribly blue eyes. "Welcome home Sam." 

Sam didn't waste a second as he crossed the room, pulling the blue eyed man into his arms with a kiss to the lips. Castiel hummed appreciatively, opening his mouth willingly to let the other alpha delve into his mouth, tongues sliding together in a familiar dance. The kiss was slow and patient as if they had all day-and they could spend all day-doing it. Sam was a uniquely intimate lover. He loved to take his partners slowly, tease them until they shatter underneath his fingertips, leaving them sobbing with need and desire. On the outside, Castiel was a quiet man whose blue eyes seemed to observe everything and everyone, but once you got him in bed...Castiel could be a dominant SOB. He was quite controlling in the most delicious of ways. Just his voice alone was enough to send anyone into an orgasm. It seemed like a lifetime before they pulled apart, Castiel licking his lips slowly, as if tempting Sam to capture them once more. Castiel glanced up at the clock on the wall before he moved into the kitchen.

Sam followed him into the stainless steel area, the counter tops made of brown marble, the cabinets mahogany wood. It was the second biggest area of the house and the most used. He watched at Castiel rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands taking out the chicken that had been soaking in the fridge out and began to prep it to cook. Wordlessly, Sam also rolled up his sleeve and rinsed his hands and began to chop up the vegetables after he turned the oven on low for Castiel. As the two began to work on dinner-since their other mates will more than likely be starving when they got home-the two alphas worked their way around the kitchen, moving in perfect sync with one another. "So how was work?" Castiel asked, seasoning the chicken.

"It was...nerve wrecking to be honest. There was a witness who refused to testify in court." He said with a heavy sigh. As one of the top lawyers in the country, Sam was a first hand witness to the dynamics of this world, especially when it came to the mistreatment of Omegas. In fact, all of his mates were forced to bear and witness the stereotypes that society has placed upon each other. It was maddening. "You should have seen her Cas, the girl was terrified of him. It's obvious he's guilty but she won't testify against him." and without her testimony it would be difficult and near impossible to imprison her abusive husband. A peck to his cheek drew him out of his thoughts. Castiel smiled up at Sam, understanding written clearly in those blue eyes of his. "I understand Sam...my day...was also hectic." 

Sam paused for a moment, studying his lover who took the veggies from him and placed them in the glass dish with the chicken into the oven. Cas usually did not tell about his day unless he was asked of which he was usually straight to the point with. This time however, Sam could see the unease in Castiel's face, his face contorted into deep thought and a sadness only reserved for when he was dealing with the harshest of cases. "What's wrong angel?" Sam coaxed, gently easing Cas into a chair taking one across from him. He was patient as Cas seemed to gather himself enough to speak. "I had a patient today who came from Alastair's Ring." he murmured softly, but the sorrow in his eyes told Sam everything despite the small sentence. Alastair's Ring was notorious among government officials like he and his mates. The Ring was an underground trafficking joint that sold Omegas to the highest bidder. The FBI and CIA as well as the Omega Association has been trying to grab him for years but there was never enough evidence and none of the Omegas who were rescued would testify, too terrified to do so. 

Sam had seen some of the survivors of the nightmare land, seen how lost and utterly frightened they were. What's worse is that a lot of them never recovered and so could never be reintroduced back into society and were sent to live in Institutions...which was akin to living in Hell if you were an Omega. For the ones that passed the exam and were sent to therapy with the chances of a normal life well...they were never the same. Castiel, as the leading physiologist and therapist that specialized in Omega Behavior and Rehabilitation, he was stuck seeing some of worst cases. If it weren't for his loving mates to come home and distract him from his work, he was pretty sure he would've sunken into a dark depression from it all.  As it was, Sam had gotten up and was now stroking fingers through his messy raven hair.

Cas sighed and just leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

 

"Cassie, Sammy we're home!" An amused voice bellowed from the foyer. 

 

Moments later, Gabriel along with their other alpha mate Benny stepped into the kitchen. "Somethin' smells mighty fine in here" The Cajun spoke, coming over to kiss the top of Castiel's head while Gabriel pulled Sam down for a kiss. It wasn't long before the four fell into a rhythmic make out session. Gabriel devouring Sam's mouth as if Sam was his favorite piece of candy while Benny engaged Castiel in a slow and sweet kiss. They were all different in the way they loved, but it worked for their odd dynamic. Many people were always shocked when either of them spoke of their mates. How could four Alpha males live under the same roof let alone be each other's mates? Simple.

For starters they had more than a knot, and secondly love tended to override their instincts. (most of the time) Besides, they all had something that was different and all of them had some kink about each other that they loved. Like Gabriel who was-underneath the intimidating FBI uniform-a cock slut. He loved taking it just as much as he loved giving it. It really didn't matter to Gabe, he was open to all things. Sam likes to rough handle his lovers, tossing them on the bed or pinning them against the wall but at the same time he loves to be handled kindly but firmly. Cas loved to command and was probably the most dominant of them in bed-aside from Gabriel when he was in the mood-and loved to tease his partners along with rough sex in general. Benny has a biting fetish that no one complains about and loves to take his time with his lovers, slow and gentle. 

The room was becoming heavy with their arousal, soft groans and growl emitting from their throats when...a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Go away." Gabriel managed to say to the door, panting breathlessly as Benny nipped at his throat softly, pressing kisses to his collar bone.

The knocking continued but this time more insistent. 

"What the fuck? Didn't I say go away?" Gabriel growled, horny and pissed off at the same time. Breaking away from his mates, he stormed into the foyer and opened the door. "Wha-" he was about to say but the words rushed right out of him at the sight before him. A young man who looked to be no more than twenty, stood shaking at the door. But that wasn't what made Gabriel balk. The kid-for he looked young enough to be called that- was covered in an endless amount of bruises cuts and scrapes, his arms displaying whip markings on him. He was bloody and filthy with grime and the only clothing he had on was a flimsy piece cloth that covered his regions below. The brightest green eyes that Gabriel has ever seen stared at him with a mix of fear, confusion and pleading. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the omega passed out.

Reacting fast, Gabriel caught the boy in his arms and very surprised at what little the boy weighed as he carried him inside. "Guys! Guys come here!!"

He set the omega down on the couch, looking up as his mates came running into the living room. "What's wrong-oh my god." Sam spoke first, his eyes landing where he knew everyone else's did. The Omega. There was a moment of stillness before it became hectic. Moving quickly, Benny walked over to the couch and quickly took the state of the male laying there."Sam, go get my kit, Castiel come here I'm going to need your help. Gabriel, call an ambulance." The male instructed and didn't have to look up to know that they were moving.

Castiel appeared by his side in an instant. Rolling up his sleeves, Benny directed Castiel to put pressure on the large gaping wound in the omega's stomach. "I need you to apply here and hold it." When Sam returned with his kit, Benny pulled out a syringe and a tiny glass bottle. "Okay keep him still, Cas." He directed filling up the syringe with the sedater and pressing it into the unconscious omega's arm. Afterwards, he quickly pulled out a needle and thread and began to stitch the boy's wound close. Blood was everywhere and it filled the room with its noxious smell. Yet Benny paid no heed to that as he continued to work on the boy, determined not to let another Omega's life slip through his fingers.

"The ambulance is on their way." Gabriel said from the entry way, standing close to the door for when they arrived. Sam looked on as Benny worked, his brows and eyes focused as he sealed up and finally closed the wound. When he was finished, Benny stepped back and removed the gloves he had slipped on prior. "He's lost a lot of blood." the big man murmured. Getting up, Cas mutely made his way to the kitchen, washed his hands and turned off the oven. He just stood there for a moment and took a deep breath and exhaled. The scent of the unknown omega and his blood permeated through the air, effecting his senses. Castiel sighed running a hand through his hair. He hoped like Hell that this wasn't another one of Alastair's escapees.

It was silent in the house again, no one said a word. Sam looked over the couch at the omega taking in the young man's features. He looked terribly familiar...

The flashing lights of the ambulance seemed to wake them up out of their stupor. Somewhat tiredly, Gabriel opened the door and was met with none other than Jo. "You called us Novak?" Gabriel just nodded and stepped back, letting the beta enter. It took only five seconds for Jo to find the omega and only five minutes to have him carted away in a stretcher. She was nothing less than efficient.  Her partner, Charlie looked at the omega and gasped quietly, she opened her mouth to speak but at the tired look of the four alphas didn't bother. Jo turned to Benny then and offered him a soft smile. "You did good with the stitch job. He might've bled to death if you hadn't." she said moving back to the EMT truck and hopping in. Before she closed the doors, she asked. "Either one of you wanna come to the hospital with the kid? He might want to know who his saviors are when he wakes up."

"That's if he wakes up..." Gabriel said, but there was no bite behind the words.

Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh he will. Just because he's an omega, doesn't mean he's weak." 

The golden eyed alpha only sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not what I meant and you know it Charlie...it's just Benny said he lost a lot of blood..." And holy shit why did he feel so down when he was just fine an hour before? It felt like his heart just got stepped on, the air rushing out of his lungs as he stared at the bundle strapped down in the stretcher. His eyes were closed now but Gabriel was certain they were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. And while his mates hadn't seen the boy's emerald eyes he could tell they were feeling the same thing. But why? 

There was a sound of movement, of feet sliding into the truck beside Charlie. Sam, Benny and Gabriel watched wide eyed as Castiel sat in the truck. "I'm going." Was all he said and with a nod at his mates and a nod from Jo, the doors were closed and the ambulance was off to the hospital.

The three alpha males looked at one another. Benny spoke up. "So we gonna sit here like roastin' ducks or we gonna follow em'?" 

"I'll grab my keys." Sam spoke, hurrying back into the house to grab his keys. Gabriel didn't do anything more than sigh softly. So much for Sexy Tuesdays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas arrive at the hospital, Dean's in the ICU and Castiel is losing his mind and Gabriel's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the nice comments! Its so awesome to know that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I do. :D  
> Keep those comments coming, I love getting them :3

 He knew that face.

He knew that voice.

He called out for help once, but now...

there's nothing but _silence._

The wall was cool against his back, the hospital staff loud in his ears and the frenzy of his thoughts was making a ruckus in his mind. Castiel closed his eyes for minutes at a time before opening them again, closing and then opening. It was if he was trying to make the minutes go faster, the hours shorter and his thoughts quieter. But...it didn't do anything. Castiel did not know why he jumped in the ambulance with the omega, why he held the boy's hand all the way to the ER room, nor did he truly understand why he was still waiting here. The blood on his shirt was cool against his chest, the air conditioned hospital made the usually hot blooded alpha shiver and very consciously, Castiel made the effort not to look down at his suit.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and shook his head, willing the voices to stop talking. Its been a long time since he's heard their voices, but one could easily say he didn't miss them. _Any_ of them. Easing himself into a chair, Castiel began to reflect on tonight's events. He was a psychologist who specialized with Omegas so it should serve him to understand the complexities of what just happened. They were enjoying their evening, he and his mates and then...there was knock. Gabriel brought the Omega in and it sent everyone into a sort of panic...immediately. While Castiel understood that having anyone bleeding out in their arms would make them react the way they did, he also knew that there had to be more to the story.

Was it his scent? His gender? Instinct? Alphas tended to be overprotective of Omegas-well the mated ones did-and all of them had displayed that behavior. However, what Castiel felt was a certain sense of lost and found. Like loosing his favorite sweater and then finding it after all these years. Only now the sweater has holes in it and its been worn for wear but that's okay...he could mend it. 

_Don't be stupid._

_You can't save him._

_He's broken and used._

_He's no good for you_

_And your no good for him._

_You think you can save him?_

_How? When you couldn't even save yourself?_

The voices spoke in condescending and mocking tones, judging Castiel and criticizing him. Just like they used to do a long time ago. Castiel shook his head fiercely. They were wrong, he could save the Omega. He could and he will.

_And what makes you think he wants to be saved?_

_what makes you think that you're a savior?_

_Ha ha, trying to play God again?_

_Do you ever learn?_

_You're not God, you're a coward-_

"I'm not a coward..." Castiel hissed, leaning forward with his head in his hands. Maybe they were right. Maybe he should just walk away before its too late-

"Cassie?" A voice called him and when he lifted his head he found himself staring into cat-like golden eyes. A hand was running through his hair and Gabriel smiled weakly as Castiel leaned into it. A bigger and firm hand landed on his shoulder and Castiel knew without looking that it was Benny. "It's alright, angel." Benny spoke quietly and began rubbing his back in soothing circles. After a few moments, the raven haired male sat back in his chair and returned to the quiet professionalism he always had. He exhaled and simply stared at his mates, Gabriel was was leaning on the opposite wall sucking on what appeared to be a butterscotch and Benny was heading over to the nurses desk to ask for information. They hadn't told Castiel much other than the fact that the Omega's health was unstable and that immediate surgery was a must. 

Minutes passed in silence before their last mate Sam showed up, balancing four cups of coffee in his arms. Castiel stood up to meet him as he passed off a cup of coffee to him and another cup to Gabriel who he was sure had a lot of sugar in it. Castiel and Sam liked their coffee black while Benny liked minimal sugar and cream and Gabriel pretty much pours all of the sugar packets into his. "Are you okay Cas?" Sam asked as Castiel took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Yes Sam, I am fine." he said simply and did not bother to go in depth. His mates already knew, there was no need to explain anything. Besides, he was sure his little 'flare up' had something to do with the amount of stress he's been under lately. Taking another sip, Castiel returned to his chair and sat. 

Benny returned to his mates that were waiting in the room, it was past midnight and so there was no one other than them in the waiting room. "The nurses said that once his condition's stable we'll get to see him." Sam handed him a cup and he took it gratefully, taking a huge gulp of out it.

"Did they say what was wrong?" Sam asked, leaning up against the wall beside Gabriel.

Benny nodded. "Yeah...said the boy's damn lucky to be alive...but only barely. They said that if it weren't for us, boy would've bled out or drowned in it." He paused taking another large gulp, feeling the hot liquid roll down his throat. "He's got multiple contusions all over his body, two broken ribs, cuts and scrapes everywhere, not mention that large gash we sewed up..." Benny stopped suddenly, falling terribly silent. The mates picked up on his distress.

"What is it Benny?" Sam probed and Gabriel leaned forward against the wall, Castiel staring intently with blue eyes. They needed to know, for whatever reason, they just had to.

It took several minutes before Benny spoke, and what he said caused a cold chill to run down his spine. "...His blood work revealed that he was three months pregnant..."

"Was?" Gabriel interrupted.

"Yeah...his charts showed that someone had hit him and caused him to go into labor...then I guess someone cut the youngin' right out of him...that's why that gash was so big. Someone cut him on purpose." Benny finished, the last part spoken with a boiling rage. One of the worst things that anyone could possibly do to an Omega-no to any 'mother' is take their child away from them. The omega looked young he probably didn't even know he had been pregnant or if he did, he would be devastated to find out that it was no longer there. 

There was an unnatural silence though this time it was filled with the alphas trying to keep their tempers at bay. It was things like that, horrible acts against the omega gender that made them work so hard. So things like this could stop.

"When I find that bastard, I'm gonna enjoy killing him." Gabriel spoke in an eerily calm voice, though it raised alarm in his other mates who stared at the older male with caution. Carefully, Sam pulled the smaller alpha in his arms and was not surprised when Gabriel didn't hug back. Gabriel could be very dangerous and down right destructive when his anger flared. It triggered things, things that his mates worked very hard to keep at bay. Gabriel doesn't get mad very often, but when he does...people suffer.

"Calm down, Gabriel." Castiel spoke quietly, walking towards his mate with slightly raised hands as if trying to calm an angry and wild animal. Without warning, Gabriel lashed out grabbing Castiel roughly by the shirt and pulling him down into a rough kiss. Castiel didn't fight him, simply flowed with the movement of Gabriel's mouth, his lips and tongue. He didn't even growl when Gabriel bit down harshly on his bottom lip, drawing blood. He didn't fight not because he was submissive but rather because he knew that fighting back would only provoke the alpha into becoming...something other. So he took the brutality until Gabriel drew back and took a breath. Castiel merely licked his lips and began to hum softly, reaching out a hand to cup Gabriel's face in a loving manner. "Better?" 

Gabriel smirked faintly but his eyes were slightly hollow. "Yeah, I'm good." The shorter male then peered over Castiel's shoulder at Benny. "So...can we go see him?"

Benny looked up from the seat he taken. "When he's stable yeah."

Gabriel seemed to nod to himself before sighing heavily. "Ugh, so that means we have to wait." 

"Or you boys can go home and come back in the morning." A new voice chimed out.

The alphas turned to see a red haired woman standing there with her lap coat and clip board. Benny smiled faintly. "Hey Dr. Milton." 

"More like, good morning. It's two a.m boys, go home. I'll call you when your omega wakes up."

"He's not our omega." Gabriel murmured though at this point, he wasn't sure if he believed it or not. Omegas were tricky business one that he shouldn't get involved with. Anna shot him a look, her dark eyes firm but not unkind. "For all the fretting you guys are doing, you might as well be. That and the fact that one of you smells very similar to him."

She wasn't surprised when that comment earned her a series of looks from the males. The beta merely sighed. "Who?" One of them asked but she was too busy looking at the omega's records to notice immediately. Lifting her eyes, she sighed heavily. "Look, you boys are stinking up my hospital. Go home, shower put on some clothes that _doesn't_ have any blood stains in it and come back okay? Don't make me call security." She semi-threatened on the last part but they all knew she wasn't too serious about it. Giving each other a look, the ones that spoke without words. The alphas stood up and made their way out of the hospital.

Benny opted to drive them home instead, Sam settled in the back with Castiel and Gabriel who rode shotgun in the front. The ride back home was silent and once they were home, the alphas paused long enough to clean up the blood off their wooden floors and sofa before they took a quick shower and climbed into the giant bed that was big enough to fit more than four alphas. As they laid there, embraced in each other's company, Castiel spoke.

"We can save him...we can give him something no one else has."

"Oh yeah? and what's that Cassie?"

"A home and family. Someone who will love him forever."

Gabriel rolled on his side to face Castiel who was looking at him with steady blue eyes. Behind him were Sam and Benny who he knew was wide awake. Especially Benny. 

"Cas...do you really think that's a good idea?" Sam voiced, stroking fingers lazily down his bicep. Castiel turned his head slightly to look up at him. "Yes." 

This time it was Benny who voiced his opinion. "How are we gonna fit him into our schedules Cas? Omegas takes a lot of attention, especially one as...hurt as this one. You sure we can handle it sugar?" 

"We'll make time. We've done it before..."

Gabriel who had been silent while his mates talked just sighed loudly. "You're really serious about this huh?" He felt more than saw Castiel's nod. Another sigh and he just nodded. "Well then it looks like you guys are getting an omega. Good night." he said briskly and rolled over, facing the opposite of them and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be apart of it, didn't want anything to do with green eyes.

******

Darkness. Silence. That's all there was in this place. It felt like he was floating, free of pain and suffering. Was he dead? Is this the aftermath? The end?

Dean didn't know but as long as he wasn't in _his_ clutches anymore he was fine. Okay maybe fine wasn't the right word but...it didn't matter anymore.

Dean awoke slowly, his eyes at first blurry to his surroundings but gradually cleared up as he blinked and tried to focus. Where was he? What happened? Once his vision was well enough that he could make out shapes among the colors, Dean took notice of where he was. The sterile scent of cleaner was distinctive and some how he knew exactly where he was. The hospital. His brain was groggy and he couldn't recall how he got here. All he remembered was running, his master screaming behind him. A door and a pair of golden eyes...then nothing. Wait... suddenly Dean sat up or rather tried to but the respirator around his face stopped him. The omega began to immediately panic, giving off a sour smell of fear. Seconds into his panic there was nurse running into the room. "Calm down sweetie," the southern accented woman spoke, gently removing the device from his nose. "There you go baby." The female cooed, stroking his head soothingly. Dean couldn't stop himself from leaning into it, from accepting the fist sign of kindness he's had in a long time. The woman smelled like an alpha but didn't have the threatening presence of one. It was relaxing. 

The nurse-who had introduced herself as Missouri-stayed with Dean until she heard his stomach rumble of which she excused herself to go get him some breakfast. Dean had tried to tell her that he didn't need food, that he wasn't hungry and that he hadn't done anything to deserve a meal. Besides, he was getting fat and needed to lose a few extra pounds. He didn't say a word of course because that would require talking and talking meant making a noise. Master told him to be quiet...he'd get punished if he didn't stay quiet...When the nurse left, Dean carefully pulled back the covers to examine himself. Over the last three months he had started picking up an unexpected amount of weight. He didn't know why but he did know that master hadn't been very happy about it. He remembered getting whipped for it and his food was taken away for a week. Dean had tried desperately to loose the weight but he just kept getting bigger. Master had told him to stop stealing food, and yes Dean did steal it but it was to give to the other omegas. They needed it more than he did.

As if that weren't bad enough Dean had started getting more tired and so fucked up more. He broke things and sometimes passed out when master wanted him awake. He couldn't help it but he tried harder to be the good omega. Which, when Dean thought about it, he wasn't a very good omega at all. In fact, he was so bad that his alpha tossed him out of the car and left him. As Dean looked down at his now flat stomach, the giant scar running across like a train track, he knew his master was right. He nothing but an ugly, disobedient omega who couldn't do anything right... _  
_

"Good to see your awake." A female's voice startled him and Dean quickly threw the blankets back over his body and looked up at the doctor who walked in. 

Anna Milton, head doctor over the Intensive Omega Care Unit, had seen her fair share of bad cases but as she regarded the skinny, barely anything other than bone and skin omega in front of her she realized that he might be the worst she's seen yet. Putting on a soft smile and kept calm as to not startle the clearly frightened creature, Anna set down his meal tray on the small stand beside the bed. Dean looked at it what what appeared to be a guilty expression before turning to look at her. "Go ahead," she coaxed gently "you can it.I promise it doesn't taste bad." 

She paid very close attention as Dean hesitantly picked up the sandwich and began to rip it into tiny pieces before taking a small bit out of one. Throughout the entire time the male's form was shaking, the simple task an exertion. Anna pulled up her rolling chair and sat in front of him. "Is it good?" she asked and received a small nod from Dean. She noticed he stopped eating entirely and was in the process of putting the sandwich pieces back on the tray. She didn't chide him for it though she couldn't do anything about the frown that momentarily graced her features before she hid it with a smile again. "Hello sweetheart my name is Dr. Milton but call me Anna. I want to ask you a few questions honey, are you willing?" There was a moment when Dean's eyes went wide but after a few moments, he just nodded. 

Anna took that as an 'okay' and continued. "Do you know where you are?" 

A nod. 

Anna smiled approvingly at him. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

A pause, then a slow nod of the head. Dean looked around before he found a note pad and pen on the stand. Taking it he wrote 'Gold eyes.'

Anna read the note her brows furrowing...then "Oh! ah...sorry, you must be talking about Gabriel."

Dean tilted his head to the side at the name. 'Gabriel?'

The doctor knew full well that she was veering off topic, but it was on purpose. The young man obviously needed a distraction and she needed to gain his trust. She could tell that all his emotional levels were shot to hell. It was going to take much love to begin the much needed healing process. Anna nodded with a small smile. "Yes, he and his mates saved you. You passed out on their doorstep." She explained and could literately time when Dean clocked out in his head. "Hey," she said gently to grab his attention again. "If you answer all of my questions, I'll let you see them. Sounds good?"

Another pause, then the male shyly nodded, writing 'okay...' 

"Good." She looked down at her clip board for a second before looking up. "What is your first and last name?"

Dean paused to think about this. It wasn't that he didn't know his name, it was just...odd that anyone would ask him for it. Back at the Ring, nobody cared about his name. They called him by the bar code branded on the back of his neck. He had been nothing but a number, not a person or being. But his mother once told him that a name was something no one could take away from him. Dean remembered to at least say his name to himself so that he would never forget it. 

So with a slow hand he wrote: 'My name is Dean Winchester'  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You missed me?
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy as of late and so...yeah.
> 
> Also a little side note: I've decided to keep Dean as the big brother but only two years instead of four, it's better for the story that way. Anyways, this chapter is kinda heartbreaking and fluffy at the same time, so enjoy :)

Sam was busy at work, volumes of files and information sitting on his desk ready to be filed away in its proper storage. The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds as Sam worked in comforting silence. However, the silence was broken-along with his concentration- when his phone suddenly vibrated, jolting the alpha and making him reach into his back pocket checking the caller ID before answering; "Hey Benny what's up?"

"Sugar you gotta get down here." Benny's Cajun voice sounded over the phone, a mixture of both surprise and delight. It wasn't like his mate to call for no reason or ask him to drop by the hospital unless it was important. Leaning forward in his chair, Sam felt his nerves tingle with...anxiousness? "What's wrong? Did something happen...?" he asked already writing down a note to his secretary Charlie that he was going to be leaving early.

"You know that omega we rescued?"

Sam paused in his movements, his jacket slid half way on with the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. "Yeah? What's wrong with him?" He asked and didn't know why he had a sudden feeling of unease. There was a silence over the phone but Sam knew his mate was there. It seem like a lifetime before Benny spoke again. "Well we got some information from em' and the kid says his name is Dean Winchester. Says he had a baby brother-"

Sam felt the blood rushing into his ears cancelling out all other noise including Benny's voice.

Dean Winchester.

His big brother by two years.

His green eyed easy smiling brother.

The same big brother who got left behind.

The omega who protected and cherished him, who sent him away to a good home while he was cast aside.

Dean Winchester is alive...his brother is alive.

 

Sam felt himself sink into his chair, his eyes immediately falling upon the frame on his desk with the only photo of his brother that he had.A green eyed boy happily holding his younger brother, smiling as if the baby was his whole world. The alpha felt his eyes smart, the stinging sensation a warning for the tears that threatened to fall. The same bloodied and broken omega who showed up on their doorstep was the same person who protected and loved Sam to the best of his ability, sacrificed everything so Sam could have the best. What happened to Dean when Sam left? And why hadn't he thought to find his brother sooner? He was an alpha, it was his job to do the protecting...but he hadn't.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Benny calling his name worriedly over the phone, picking up the device Sam spoke once more. "Yeah Benny I'm here. So ah...can I go see him?" he asked, surprised his voice didn't crack from the sheer weight of it all. "Yeah, he's stabilized now so it won't be a problem." Benny responded softly, Sam nodded but then remembered Benny couldn't see him across the phone. "Alright I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

 

\---

 

Benny sated from the glass door at the omega inside the room, noting how thin and utterly frail Dean was. It was hard to believe that this was Sam's older brother, the one who Sam talked about from time to time. Of course, now that Dean was cleaned up and no longer smelled of blood and grime, Benny could make out the faint but familiar smell of cinnamon, a scent that was recognized with Sam's. Only, Sam smelled of leather, whiskey and cinnamon and Dean smelled of apple pie, sugar, cinnamon and... honey? it was an odd combination but no less appealing. Which was why Benny didn't allow any alpha staff into the room with the timid omega, only betas that changed their scents to omegas as to keep from startling him and possibly causing a 'trigger effect'.

From Dean's blood work results, Benny knew that Dean was an R-Class omega, which meant that he possessed special abilities. Though Dean has shown absolutely no signs of what his power may be, Benny didn't want to take a risk and upset him. He knew from experience that abilities could drain or even kill omegas if it becomes too much or used in great abundance. Writing down more notes, Benny sighs softly to himself. He hoped the meeting with Dean and Sam went well, although there was a high possibility that Dean could reject Sam out of fear of his alpha status.

As a precaution, Benny called Castiel to come to the hospital. The Psychologist serve as a good buffer for the two.

It was twenty minutes later that Sam and Cas showed up, Sam's messy mop of brown hair a signal that the alpha had been running his hands through it. As for Cas's black tresses that stuck up wherever and however they wanted to...well his hair was always like that. Benny smiled at both of his mates, offering them both a hand on the shoulder when they approached. Castiel nodded at his mate before turning towards the room. "It was good of you to put him in this room, it’ll help ventilate Sam’s scent.”

The room of which they spoke of was a part of the Intensive Omega Care Unit. It was an open room with bright and disarming colors, with plenty of pillows and blankets scattered discreetly in the chairs and sofas. The roof was completely glass offering the view of the sun and sky, the glass windows were framed to be pleasant and welcoming just like the rest of the room. The goal to the design was to calm trauma omega patients and try to get them to act fully on their omega instincts.

Castiel examined for the omega inside the room with a critical and watchful eye. Dean was inside the room, the poor thing was huddled in the corner as if trying to hide from the sun and all eyes upon him. He was pulling at the long sleeved sweater that they gave him to wear, his slender fingertips wearing at the fabric. It was heart breaking for Castiel when he noticed that the food on the table went untouched, the blankets and pillows abandoned. As a professional whose been working with Omegas for years, Castiel knew exactly what he was seeing here.

Somebody hurt this omega, not just physically but emotionally and mentally. Someone has convinced this omega that he shouldn’t be, that his gender is wrong. It explained why Dean refused any of the objects that omegas were supposed to like, why even huddled in his chair in the corner, he sat on the edge of it as if he wasn’t even allowed to be in a chair.

Returning his eyes to Sam, Castiel spoke softly but firmly. “Sam be very careful when you go in there. I know you wish for your brother to come home with us and that you wish to ask questions, but keep in mind that regardless he is still a trauma patient and needs to be treated as such. Also please refrain from mentioning anything about the pregnancy.”

 

Sam looked at Castiel and nodded, taking the instruction and saving it in his head. Taking a deep breath he nodded for Benny to open the door and stepped inside.

 

Dean didn’t understand why he was here, why these nice people wouldn’t let him go. He didn’t deserve their kindness or their healing. In truth, he deserved to die a horrible death. Chewing on his bottom lip, Dean curled tighter in on himself, his fingers messing with the sleeves of the scent absorbent sweater he was wearing. They gave it to him since Dean couldn’t get warm on his own, didn’t have enough weight on his body to sustain a decent temperature. Just another thing he couldn’t do right.

A sudden scent wafted into the room, old and familiar. It made Dean’s skin tingle but alarm bells rang off in his head. Alpha. Alpha…bad? Good? He didn’t know but was honestly too terrified to figure it out. Alphas hurt omegas like him, bad omegas who didn’t know how to obey. Maybe the hospital figured it out, that Dean was bad and needed to be punished.

Ducking his head lower, Dean whimpered out to the alpha, hoping that the man would just take mercy and kill him quickly. But…it never happened. Instead, Dean found himself sitting across from a long haired, lanky alpha who warm hazel eyes regarded him…what, love? Affection? Dean didn’t understand, who was this alpha and why wasn’t he trying to kill him? Dean whimpered again softly, as if trying to ask what this alpha wanted with him.

“It’s okay, Dean I’m not going to hurt you.” Came the alpha’s voice. Wait…that voice… that scent…

It was as if someone opened up a box with all his memories and the contents spilled out. Dean could suddenly see a tiny yet happy toddler following him around all over the place, could see a young boy with messy hair cuddling him during the storms and a kid crying out his name when the foster people took him away from Dean. Dean knew that boy’s name, remembered it like he did his own.

“S-Sammy?” Dean croaked, his voice scratchy from lack of use.

Immediately, the alpha’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Yeah Dean, it’s me Sammy.” He said, his voice filled with unshed tears.

The smile that Dean gave was beautiful in how joyous it was. It made Sam catch his breath as he stared at his brother, his brother who despite having so much happen to him was still beautiful. A shy hand reached out and Sam held deathly still as Dean cupped his cheek, smiling weakly. “My Sammy…you grew up good.” He murmured and Sam just nodded, leaning into the omega’s hand. “Yeah, thanks to you.”

Sam watched as Dean pulled his hand away to let the slender thing rest in his lap. Sam noticed that Dean wasn’t curled up anymore, but was simply sitting in a chair. A discreet sniff of the air told Sam that his brother didn’t fear him now that he knew who he was. Sam smiled to himself at that. After a few moments, Sam hesitantly opened his arms, an open invitation for Dean to come sit on his lap. There was a number of reasons why he wanted to do this, mostly because he wanted Dean to get used to his scent and because he knew that Dean needed all the affection that omegas were supposed to have.

Dean looked at Sam for several minutes, noticing the invitation but hesitated. Sam was an alpha now, he could hurt Dean if he wanted to…but looking upon his younger brother’s face, Dean knew in his heart that Sam would never do that to him. So with effort, Dean stood on shaky legs and made his way over to Sam, taking a seat on his lap.

There were no words said between the brothers then, just Sam rubbing comforting circles in Dean’s back while the omega tucked himself underneath Sam’s chin, allowing himself-just this once- to find comfort in the cuddling session.

Sam continued to stroke his brother’s back until he heard the soft sounds of slumber coming from the male. The alpha was happy his brother felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on him but saddened at the fact that Dean was most likely tired due to the fact that he had very little energy. Pressing a kiss atop his brother’s head, Sam laid the omega out on the couch and covered him up with blankets.

His scent was on Dean now, and he hoped that Dean would imprint to help make this transition easier. After all, it wasn’t just Sam he needed to know about but Cas, Gabe and Benny as well. They were all-well, except one- were planning on becoming Dean’s new alphas, to give him the life he deserves.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just wants his brother and Gabriel just wants it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome comments and kudos! I'm so happy to know that people actually like reading this story. This chapter is going to be a little hazy but trust me, it'll all get cleared up soon I promise. Also, I wrote this with very little sleep in my brain so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Walking out of the room, Sam exhaled the breath he had been holding, not even aware that he had been holding it.

  
Benny was the first to walk up to him. “How ya feelin’?”

  
Sam leaned against the burly man and sighed faintly. “Pretty good, just tired I guess. I might take a few days off.” He murmured. Castiel seemed to appear out of nowhere with a cup of coffee for which Sam was grateful and took a big gulp. “Gabriel wants us to eat out at the bar tonight.” Castiel’s gruff voice addressed and both mates nodded. Anytime Gabriel offers the bar as their dinner place it’s usually because he had a shitty day at work.

On the topic of Gabriel, Benny’s eyes shot over to Dean and then his mates. “Uh oh… we might have a big problem on our hands.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, while he sipped at his coffee. He looked between Benny and Castiel who seemed to be having some sort of mental conversation. Finally, Castiel spoke up. “It appears that out of all of us, Gabriel is the one who is against the idea of taking in your brother Sam. This will present a problem, if we cannot get Gabriel to accept the omega into our family. ”

  
At the information, Sam sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. “Fuck.” He growled unhappily. Every one of his mates knew that when Gabe didn’t like someone he made it known and furthermore, getting Gabe to change his mind was like trying to pull teeth from a shark. “Well…we have to figure something out guys, I’m not leaving my brother here.” Sam muttered, leaning back against the wall. He was happy that he finally had his brother back, after twelve years of Dean being missing from his life but, was conflicted with the need to stand by his mates’ decisions. If Gabriel didn’t want Dean to be in their household…well, Sam wasn’t sure what he would do. “I don’t want to lose him again.” Sam whispered out, again feeling the sting of tears prickle behind his eyes.

  
Benny reached out a hand and tugged the lanky alpha into a much needed hug. “And you won’t sugar. We’ll figure something out. Right Cas...Cas?” A growl answered in place of words causing Sam and Benny to turn their heads and look at their black haired mate…or rather, what he was _looking_ at. At the front desk was a tall man dressed in an expensive suit with dark eyes and a fake smile plastered onto his face.

  
They knew this man, had seen his face on billboards and newspapers, he was both famous and infamous all in the same breath; Alistair.  
Known to the public eye as Governor Alistair, most people respected the false appearance he put on for them. But for those who work in the system, people like Sam, Benny, Castiel, and Gabriel knew all too well that the man was evil and vile, the undercover ring he had bearing the name Hell on Earth.  
So to see him there could only mean one thing: He was here for Dean.

Sam glanced back into the observation room at his sleeping brother, the thin Omega had curled up into the blankets and looked to be sleeping peacefully. For a moment, Sam wondered if Dean had even slept in a bed or ever had a full night’s rest before. He wondered about the many things that Dean never got to enjoy, about dreams that he had but could never fulfill. However, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Benny tense beside him and the sound of heels clicking down the hallway getting louder and louder with oncoming approach.

  
Hurriedly, Castiel turned to Sam while giving a silent nod to Benny, who then moved with swift but professional movements down the hall to greet Alistair before he could get further down the hall.

  
“Sam, go call Gabriel and tell him to bring back up.” The alpha instructed and without another word, disappeared silently down another hall. He didn’t quite understand what was going on, but Sam trusted his mates and so walked down to the bathroom, closing the door on the stall he took out his cellphone and called Gabriel.  
He was surprised to hear Gabriel pick up on the first ring, normally the silly alpha let it ring twice before answering. _‘It makes it more dramatic’_ the alpha had once told him.  
“Heya Samsquatch! What’s up?” Gabriel sounded over the phone, cheery as always.

Sam paused to consider his words before answering, Castiel had hinted that Gabriel had a bad day but at the same time this was important. “Uh…listen Gabe, I think something’s going on at the hospital. Cas told me to call for you and to bring back up.” There was a silence that fell over the phone and that made Sam very wary. “Gabe? Gabe you there?”  
A momentary static and suddenly Gabe’s voice answered again, but there was a deeper, darker tone. “Yeah Sam I’m here. Hey listen very carefully, alright? I need you to go to Benny and tell him to place the hospital under a Code Blue. Then, you and Cas need to head to the exit and wait outside. ” The phone suddenly went dead, leaving Sam to hang up and sigh heavily. He didn’t know what was going on but whatever it was, he knew that it had something to do with Dean. That…and Gabriel knew a hell of a lot more than he let on.

***  
After receiving a text from Sam-who had left with Castiel through a hidden exit-Benny was left to take care of the hospital. Grabbing Anna’s attention, he silently instruction her to put the building under Code Blue, a procedure that puts the nurses and other staff on alarm as well as the prevention of any patients being able to leave the hospital. In other words, Alistair would not be able to take Dean, both legally and physically for the duration of the lockdown.

  
Currently, Benny was supposed to be “helping” Alistair with the paperwork, giving an overview of his omega so that he could check out and “take my beloved pet back home.” As Alistair stated. But Benny knew it was a lie. “Mr. Alistair, I’d like to inform you that you are unable to take him at the moment.”

  
The Governor had the nerve to frown. “What do you mean, I can’t take him? Is he not ready to check out?” Alistair asked with false concern lacing his voice, his eyes furrowing but Benny could smell the undertones of rage. It took all of his strength for Benny not to slam his fist into the alpha’s face, to rip him into shreds for all the omegas that couldn’t…and because he couldn’t stand knot head alphas like this one.

  
Before Benny could comment-none of which were nice words- the doors suddenly burst open, men clad in bullet proof vest and uniform, the letters F.B.I and S.W.A.T team written in neon yellow letters. Armed with weapons, Benny recognized one of the agents as his mate, Gabriel. Yet the shorter male ignored the doctor completely moving straight towards Alistair, his crew closing in. “Alistair, you are under arrest for the illegal selling and prostitution of Omegas. You’re coming with us.”  
Alistair struggled in Gabriel’s hold but was unable to break free. The alpha snarled his rage, glaring daggers at both Benny and Gabriel. “Oh you think you’re so clever with your little plan…” Alistair started to laugh then even as Gabriel hauled him out of the door and into the hands of the other officers who cuffed him after reading his rights and shoving him into a van. “But this isn’t over! We’re just getting started!!”  
***  
Gabriel stared unblinkingly at the van that wheeled Alistair away, a short moment of relief flooding his bones. After twelve years of chasing this insane criminal, they finally caught him. But, as golden eyes glanced off into the approaching sunset, he knew it wasn’t over…not by a long shot. With a sigh, Gabriel moved about the scene, pretending to be interested in what was going on but was really just looking for his mates. He was tired and achy and a good cuddle would make him really happy right about now.  
Taking out a lollipop from his pocket and shoving the cherry flavored candy in his mouth, Gabriel headed back into the hospital unsurprised to find his mates inside the building. They weren’t betas or omegas, they didn’t always heed commands. But right now, Gabriel didn’t care about any of that. Approaching the group, Gabriel smirked. “Tell me I am not the total shit right now.”

It was Castiel who pulled him into a hug first, followed by Benny whose sides he playfully pinched. The bigger man had always been ticklish and so tried to stifle a laugh at Gabriel’s administrations. “You did it mate, it’s over.” Benny spoke smiling that bright and pretty smile that Gabriel always loved. And while he wished he could smile back and say it was true, he knew it wasn’t and so for once, opted not to comment.

  
Turning, Gabriel smirked at the lanky alpha that was Sam. He went to pounce but stopped when he saw the suspicious gaze Sam held on his face. Oh shit. Before Sam opened his mouth-and Gabriel knew he would- the shorter alpha just held up his hand. “I know your pissed, and have a lot of questions but I’m just gonna tell you now Sammich, I am sworn under oath to keep my mouth shut. So…yeah.”

That seemed to deflate some of the tension out of the younger alpha’s shoulders. “So you knew about Dean this whole time?”  
Gabriel’s eyes flickered. Let it be known that his mate was a genius. He also knew that Sm was one of the best lawyers in the country despite his young age. Which meant that Gabriel was not going to get off easy. When Sam wanted to know something, he was nothing short of a blood hound. Sam was stubborn, but so was he. Yet, Gabriel thought as he eyed all of his mates-especially Castiel whose blue eyes have gone quiet- this was not the place to be having this conversation. Like seriously? He really wanted to just go home already.

“As fun as this conversation is, I think we should have this little pep talk at home.”  
“We’re bringing Dean home with us.” Sam spoke standing up and folding his arms to his chest. He refused to leave his brother behind.  
Gabriel crunched down on his sucker, chewing harshly on the stick. “Absolutely not.”  
“Why not Gabe?” This time it was Benny who spoke up.

  
“Because Dean Winchester is being considered as important evidence, and to taper with official federal dealings could result in our termination.” Castiel supplied logically but sadly.

Sam felt his eyes go wide. “So you’re saying the government wants Dean and won’t let us take him?” he growled and very narrowly avoided ripping his hair out.

“Bingo Kiddo.” Gabriel responded but there was no humor in his voice or mirth in his eyes. This was hurting Sam and he knew it, but orders were orders and if he disobeyed them…it could mean lots of trouble for him and his mates. There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before it was Sam who spoke up again. “I can’t just leave him Gabe that’s my brother!” he snapped out with frustrated snarl.

  
For a moment, neither of the mates said anything before Gabriel finally sighed. “I know Sammy…but… if we try to take Dean without the ‘ok’ from the big guys, then we’ll find ourselves in prison and Dean could be killed. Trust me when I say it’s that fucking serious.”  
“But why? Why do they want Dean so much?” Why couldn’t he just have his brother, why did everyone always want to keep Dean away from him? Didn’t Dean deserve happiness too?

  
“I can’t tell you that right now Sammy. But…” Gabriel trailed off glancing discreetly at the officers who went into Dean’s room to retrieve the omega.  
“But what?”  
“There’s something about Dean that doesn’t…fit with the rest of the puzzle Sam and we just want to figure out what and why.”  
Sam fell quiet then, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. He remained silent even as his mates led him out to the Impala, Gabriel drove while Benny rode shotgun in the front. It wasn’t until they got home again that Sam bothered to even speak. “Is this why you didn’t want him in our home Gabe? Because you’re worried for us?”

  
Slipping off his vest and gun holster and setting it on the table, Gabriel nodded softly. “I don’t hate Omegas Sam, you know that…but to bring a walking case in our home...that’s just asking for bad luck.” He mumbled but Sam felt there was more to the story then that. However, he didn’t get to ask or even speak anymore because Castiel was pushing them all up the stairs grumbling unhappily about how his mates gave him headaches. They all eventually ended upstairs but no one was in the sexy mood and that was fine.

As they all laid out in the bed, the alpha mates made sure to put Gabriel in the middle this time but even he knew that none of them were going to get any sleep. Not when the green eyed omega was in their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just wants to die alone and in peace...fate has other plans.

His feet hurt, his stomach hurts and the lights were blinding. He was used to this, had been almost his entire life. Dean laid on the cot in his cell, the federal agents had delivered him here shortly after retrieving him from the hospital. He had been terrified that day when the alphas dressed in lack had come in and snatched him up. He had thought to call for Sam that maybe his brother would come save him but…Sam had not come. But then again, why would he? Dean was not a good omega, nobody would want him. Not even Alistair wanted him to stay. 

Dean had been in this same cell for two weeks now, the only visits he gets are from strange alphas and betas in white lab coats who would check him over or lay him on a lab table to examine him. He didn’t know what they were looking for, but he wished they hurry up and find it so he could leave. He did not want to be here. The metal room was cold, but they gave him a blanket and a pillow to lay on. The room wasn’t the problem…it was being watched all the time that bothered him. With Alistair, he wasn’t watched very often, most times neglected for other pretty omegas. But here, they watched him like a hawk. 

Sighing, Dean rolled over onto his back a hand resting on his flat stomach. They had told him what happened, why he had this ugly scar on his stomach. He had been pregnant…he had life inside of him at one time. Dean wasn’t sure why that bothered him so, but it did. Master Alistair had called him fat, said he was getting too heavy. Yet, as Dean knew, alphas could detect omegas in heat and pregnancy far quicker than even the omegas themselves. Did Alistair know? Dean was certain he did. Which explained why he took Dean away to the old barn house, why he was bleeding so badly. Dean didn’t have many memories of that night, but he did remember running, anywhere to get away.  
Rubbing a hand over his belly, Dean just shook his head. He was both sad and happy he wasn’t pregnant anymore. For personally, he would’ve never wanted his baby to grow up in the life that he did. No, would’ve wanted to live in a good family, with alphas who loved him and would care for them. Alistair would not have done any of that. Which, now that he thought about it, Dean knew that Alistair had to been the father. For Alistair was the only one who never used protection with him.

Inhaling, Dean let out a shuddering breath and rolled over onto his side. Lunch would be coming in an hour which meant that Dean was alone for that amount of time. Usually after lunch they would ask him questions, things he didn’t understand or even knew how to answer. He didn’t like the way most of these alphas smelled, all sanitary and gunpowder, but there was one alpha who smelled of sugar cane and butterscotch…and had golden eyes. Dean recognized this alpha as the one who saved him…Gabriel he remembered. But he never bothered to voice that he knew who that man was…but he believed that the alpha knew anyways. He didn’t treat Dean the way the other alphas did here. He spoke softly and always tried to joke rather than force. 

Of course Dean never knew how to respond to such jokes, but he’d make a noise or some kind or response just because he knew it would make Gabriel’s lips twitch into a smirk or a smile. Gabriel was strange to Dean, he didn’t know why he bothered to talk or even try to socialize with a broken omega like him. Shaking his head slowly, Dean sat up with effort, putting his back against the wall and letting his bare feet hang off the cot. He missed Sam. After years of not seeing his baby brother, Dean had been overjoyed when Sam came into the room. Scared but happy. Yet, he knew that Sam was better off without Dean as the omega realized when he sent him away with Bobby and Ellen. He had been young barely into his teenage years but he knew even then that Sam would have a much better life without him. 

Vaguely, Dean stared down at his wrists, at the multiple scars that laced them and sighed. Yet then he suddenly looked down at his wrists again, then at his feet. A sudden realization dawned on the man as he checked his throat and felt behind his ear. Nothing. Alistair had placed chips on all the R-class omegas to keep them from using their abilities. The chips were placed in more than one location to make sure there was no access to use them. But now…they were gone…Dean nibbled his lip and closed his eyes. What should he do now? Should he do nothing and just where he was? Or…leave…It had never been an option for him before but now…he could leave. Dean thought long and hard about his options. He didn’t want to go where anyone could find him. He wanted to be in a place where no one could find him…where no one could hurt him anymore. Maybe, he just out in the wilderness, no one would miss him. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean called upon the buried energy of his body, it wasn’t very much considering Dean had been in poor health conditions, but it was enough. He then envisioned a forest, with plenty of trees and a lake. Sweat beaded on his brow, his bones beginning to ache with exertion. With a sudden flash of light, Dean…disappeared.

 

Dean could smell the lake water before he opened his eyes. Looking around, Dean noticed that he was standing right beside the lake he envisioned. He did it. He was finally alone…and free to die as he pleased. 

“Dean?” A deep voice called out, shock and fearsome awe. Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't have a beta so all mistakes and stuff are mine.
> 
> Also, tell me what you think guys? I'm not too terrible am I?


End file.
